Erreur fatale
by MissLizy
Summary: " C'est une belle journée, mais le Soleil se couche. Nous n'avons plus le temps, allez viens ! Je t'emmène au nouveau monde, à la limite des frontières de cette nouvelle ère ! En échange, je veux juste ta présence ! " Doflamingo/Oc.
1. Une bien mauvaise idée

_Bonjour/Bonsoir, voilà ma pemière fanfic, aussi j'ai un peu peur du résultat... Mais bonne lecture quand même ! ( bah oui, la politesse avant tout ! )_

* * *

'' Oh, mon Dieu '', ce fut plus ou moins sa réaction quand Reira se réveilla. Ses longs cheveux blonds complètement emmêlés traînaient encore sur son oreiller, quand elle se rendit compte de l'état de sa petite chambre. Un bon paquet de feuilles recouvraient le parquet, entièrement. Bon, elle avait plutôt un bon alibi, elle avait finit d'écrire ces fameuses feuilles mais avait dormit la fenêtre ouverte à cause de la chaleur, normalement il n'aurait pas dû avoir de vent... Le problème c'est que le vent en avait décidé autrement et était passé faire une petite visite dans sa chambre. Elle soupira longuement, puis commença à ramasser quelques feuilles qu'elle replaça vite fait sur son bureau. Mais avant ça elle referma la fenêtre doucement, pour éviter un coup de vent.

Une fois toutes les feuilles ayant retrouvé leurs places, elle s'habilla avec un jean et un haut rose pale, sans manches, assez simple. Puis elle prit un livre assez gros, qu'elle mit dans un grand sac en toile blanc. Elle vérifia une dernière fois que sa mèche cachait bel et bien son œil gauche et sortit enfin.

Le soleil rendait ses cheveux blonds encore plus éclatant, ce qui contrastait plus ou moins avec ses yeux gris métalliques. Du moins son œil, puisque que seul le droit était visible. Elle marcha jusqu'au centre de la ville, où avait lieu le marché aujourd'hui. Elle regarda les enfants, qui couraient un peu partout alors que d'autre restaient bien près de leurs mères pour ne pas les perdre. Elle sourit tendrement, elle ne savait même pas si sa mère était encore en vie, mais bon comme on le dit souvent '' pas de nouvelles : bonnes nouvelles ''. De toute façon ça faisait seulement deux ans qu'elle était partie, donc elle n'avait aucune raison d'être inquiète. Non ?

Enfin, là n'était pas la question. Elle prit la direction d'une petite bibliothèque en piteux état qui semblait tenir que par l'opération du Saint-Esprit. Elle poussa la porte qui grinça d'une façon peu agréable et s'engouffra dans la vielle boutique. Aussitôt, la jeune blonde se sentit rassurée, être entouré de livres, le paradis sur Terre. Du moins pour le moment. Et seulement pour elle. Soudain une petit vieille qui était dans un rayon rempli de livre poussiéreux s'avança et sourit.

- **Vous êtes encore là ? Vous savez si ce livre est trop long vous devriez abandonner !**

- **ça ira, merci ! J'ai l'habitude !** Répondit Reira.

Puis elle s'installa sur une chaise, et posa son énorme livre sur la table. Un livre qu'elle ne risquait pas de finir, mais elle aimait bien le feuilleter. Juste le feuilleter, le survoler des fois même le regarder. Elle feuilleta donc les pages du livre, sans vraiment faire attention mais des lettres d'une couleur doré brillant captèrent son attention. Tout en mordillant son pouce, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en pleine réflexion, elle hésitait fortement. Ce livre, dans toute la Terre, il n'en existait qu'un. Dans ce livre, le passé, le présent et le futur sont écrits, même si le futur change constamment. Ce livre, est transmit de génération en génération dans sa famille, et les lettres en doré sont le signe que les événements écrits la concerne. Directement. Aussi la jeune blonde hésitait fortement, certes elle pouvait se défendre grâce à son fruit du démon, si ce qu'il l'attendait le nécessitait bien sur. Oui elle avait mangé un fruit du démon, le fruit du bouclier, c'était un fruit vraiment complexe, elle pouvait créer des champs de force pour se protéger et aussi pour attaquer. En plus ils étaient invisible. C'était assez pratique.

Après un moment plus ou moins long elle reprit sa lecture, et se mit à lire ce qui la concernait... Elle referma le livre d'un geste rageur et sortit de la vieille bibliothèque rapidement. Un rendez-vous. Quelqu'un avait réussi à lui donner un rendez-vous par l'intermédiaire de ce livre.

Donc cette personne la connaissait, sinon elle n'aurait pas put savoir qu'elle possédait ce vieux grimoire. La liste de personnes était donc réduite, mais la curiosité la poussa à aller voir dans la rue où devait avoir lieu le fameux rendez-vous. Elle jeta un regard suspicieux et s'avança légèrement, tout en utilisant un bouclier invisible. Tout ses sens à l'affût, elle colla son dos sur le mur d'un des bâtiments.

Au bout de deux petites minutes, quelque chose tomba du ciel elle l'attrapa rapidement. C'était une plume, une plume rose. Elle haussa les épaules, avant de comprendre la provenance de cette plume. Elle se décolla rapidement du mur et regarda en hauteur. D'abord, elle plissa les yeux à cause de la lumière du Soleil, mais elle finit pas distinguer une grande silhouette. Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin à la lumière, elle soupira d'agacement en voyant la personne qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle.

- **Tu pourrait peut-être descendre, non ?** Demanda la jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse, la personne rigola fortement.

- **Descend de là tout suite Doflamingo, ou je viens moi même le faire !**

- **Mais je t'en prie.** Réussit à dire le dit Doflamingo entre deux rire.

Elle le regarda exaspérée, surtout qu'il avait un sourire jusqu'au oreilles ce qui l'énervait fortement. Mais il descendit quand même, enfin il sauta... Elle crut d'abord qu'il allait s'écraser, mais il arriva sur le sol bien droit. Enfin droit, tout le monde sait que ce psychopathe a l'habitude de plier légèrement les jambes pour paraître moins grand sans doutes. Mais sans grand succès.

- **Donc, que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir ?** Demanda Reira.

- **Je suis venu te faire une proposition !**

- **Dit-il avec un grand sourire.** Se moqua la blonde.

**Saches tout simplement que si c'est la même que d'habitude tu peux toujours bouffer ton affreux manteau à plumes.**

- **Oh. Tu me vexe terriblement en disant ça !**

-** C'est le but. Maintenant excuses moi, mais j'ai autre chose à faire.**

La jeune fille prit son sac, et partit rapidement sans dire au revoir. De toutes façon, il n'en pleurerait pas. Elle se demandait même si Doflamingo avait un jour pleuré. C'était une des raisons qui faisait qu'elle le détestait. Pas qu'être heureux était une chose qu'elle considérait comme mal, mais sourire. Non pardon, rire ( à s'étouffer ) de tout, ça, pour elle, c'était vraiment... Inhumain.

Ceci dit, elle, elle était plus du genre à faire la gueule constamment. Et à soupirer constamment aussi. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle fit quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourne en jetant un regard noir à la masse de plumes roses devant elle.

- **Dis moi, et répond sincèrement, si tu a la moindre idée de la signification de ce mot, tu compte me suivre jusqu'au bout du monde, ou tu va me foutres la paix ?**

- **Jusqu'au bout du monde ? Je n'en aurais pas besoin.**

- **Tu sait quoi ? Non ? Tu me casses les couilles.**

- **Ohoh, jolie !**

- **C'est à mon image, maintenant dégage. Quoi que, reste ici et crèves de faim.**

Elle se retourna, fit quelque pas, et soudain se figea. Aussi tôt elle jura entre ses dents, elle ne pouvait même pas se retourner et le castrer. Oh monde cruel ! Enfin plutôt destin de merde, franchement qui aurait eu l'idée ( complètement abrutie ) de laisser ce psychopathe manger un tel fruit du démon. A moins d'être un attardé mental, ceux-là on les pardonne. Et encore... En même temps, on ne peut connaître le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon qu'après l'avoir mangé. Sauf quand on est bien renseigné. Très bien même.

Toujours est il qu'elle était figée en plein dans une ruelle. Sombre, histoire de rajouter un peu de drama à cette situation qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais vivre. Enfin, on ne choisit pas sa vie. Sans le vouloir elle se retourna pour faire face à Doflamingo. Et d'un coup elle se sentit très petite. Une fille d'1m70 face à un géant de 3 mètres, forcement ça contraste. Mais c'était surtout lui qui était très grand, elle avait une bonne taille. Mais même dans ce genre de moment, elle se demandait qu'elle serait la taille de poitrine de Doflamingo si c'était une femme. Si elle avait été libre de ses mouvements elle aurait secoué la tête pour chasser de son esprit cette image absurde. Mais il fallait l'avouer, elle faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas sourire comme une idiote.

Et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que Doflamingo lui parlait. Elle essaya de comprendre quelque chose ne l'ayant pas du tout suivit, et pensa qu'un bouton pause aurait était merveilleux. Seulement il fallait faire sans. Oh désespoir ! En plus rester debout comme ça, ça la fatiguait... Elle pria tout les Dieux qu'elle connaissait, et eux seuls en connaissent le nombre exact, pour qu'elle puisse enfin partir. Mais apparemment ceux-ci ne semblaient pas d'humeur à lui faire plaisir aussi, elle utilisa les moyens du bord.

- **Excuses moi, ou pas je m'en fiche, mais j'aimerais bien que tu abrèges. _Rapidement ! _**Râla la blonde.

- **Tu perds patience ?** Rigola le psychopathe.

- **Oh ça, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai perdue au fin fond des ténèbres depuis que tu es là.**

- **Je prendrais ça comme un compliment !...**

- **C'en était pas un, alors de ce que j'ai compris, tu me demandes encore de faire partie de ton équipage de timbrés et d'attardés mentaux ?**

A mon tour de poser une question dans ce cas, pourquoi tu t'acharnes alors que jamais je ne dirais oui ?

- **Mais parce que ça m'amuse !**

« Mon Dieu, à l'aide » pensa la jeune femme. Ça l'amusait. _Ça l'amusait ! _Elle, ça la désespérait. D'habitude personne n'était du genre à lui prêter autant d'attention, et ça lui allait très bien ! Mais bien sur, il fallait que lui, un grand corsaire qui plus est, fasse d'elle son souffre douleur ! Que du bonheur... Surtout qu'elle avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, elle n'avait rien fait pour que ça l'amuse. Elle était froide, antipathique, sarcastique, sérieuse au possible, associale en résumé, impossible à vivre. Et ça ne risquait pas de changer, sauf si un beau jour, il se passait un miracle. Mais il ne valait mieux pas parier là dessus, et faire avec ce sale caractère. La seule chose qu'elle avait fait de bien, c'est qu'elle avait prouvé avec son savoir et sa culture surprenante que le cerveau ne se trouvait pas dans les cheveux.*

Ceci dit la nuit tombait, et elle était toujours au même endroit, avec le même psychopathe, la même envie de partir, la même envie de se tuer, et de le tuer. Ou plutôt l'inverse. Mais à la place, elle le regardait pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

.

.

.

.

«** Hein ?!** » pensa Reira. « **Oulah ! Pause pause pause ! Ce type ne peux pas réfléchir ! C'est impensable ! Invraisemblable même !** »

Elle le regarda surprise, même quand il réfléchissait il souriait. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire immense comme d'habitude, juste un sourire... Mesquin ? C'était évident que ça voulait dire qu'il avait une idée tordue derrière la tête. Une idée l'incluant forcement. Et ce sourire qui grandissait à vue d'œil, c'était mauvais signe !

- **Je te propose un marché !** Dit finalement le grand corsaire.

- **Un marché ? Quel genre de marché ?**

- **Viens dans mon équipage, et je t'emmène au nouveau monde !**

La blonde ne répondit rien, le nouveau monde l'intéressait beaucoup, mais y aller grâce à lui... Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas lui être reconnaissante, mais elle ne voulait pas lui être reconnaissante. Seulement le nouveau monde devait bien regorger de savoirs que peu de personnes connaissaient alors elle avait un peu envie d'y aller. Bon soyons sincère, elle mourrait d'envie de partir pour le nouveau monde ! En plus le créateur de son livre du destin se trouvait là bas, et elle comptait bien lui rendre ! Pesant le pour et le contre elle finit par répondre.

- **D'accord, mais pas de plans foireux ! **

* * *

_**Lizy :** Voilà voilà !_

_**Reira :** Je voudrais bien savoir où je suis..._

_**Lizy :** Dans ma fic d'amour, ça parait évident quand même !_

_**Reira :** En effet, ça se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure..._

_**Lizy :** Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez aimez ! Dit merci Reira !_

_**Reira :** Non._

_**Lizy :** ... Je posterais la semaine prochaine je pense ! Si Reira n'est pas morte de consternation d'ici là... ^^'_

_Bref, à la semaine prochaine !_


	2. Esteban

Booooonjour ! ^^ Ou bonsoir, je sais pas...

Brefouillation - ceci ne veux rien dire, je sais je sais - enfin le deuxième chapitre, que je trouve affreux, mais je dis ça, je dis rien ! \o Je suis un peu en retard, mais bon, vous me pardonnez pas vrais ? ^^ Si si vous me pardonnez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand bateau flottait tranquillement sur la mer, au port d'une petite ville. Un bateau de pirates, qui paraissait assez normal. Pour un bateau de pirates bien sur. Cela faisait environ deux jours que le bateau était là, les pirates devaient se reposer et faire deux-trois courses par-ci, par-là.

Une jeune et jolie blonde attendait sur le pont, un livre constamment dans les mains, elle semblait de bonne humeur. Le Soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient doucement et la mer était calme. Reira enroulait à plusieurs reprise une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait rejoint cet équipage assez... Haut en couleurs. Et pourtant elle s'ennuyait. Cette petite ville n'était pas très animée malheureusement. D'habitude elle aimait le calme, mais en ce moment, plus elle était calme, plus elle réfléchissait, et du coup elle pensait à Doflamingo. Ce qui avait le don de l'énerver à un point qu'elle en était invivable. Donc, le seul moyen qui lui était venu à l'esprit pour ne pas penser au corsaire, c'était de s'occuper. Seulement elle n'avait plus rien à faire, la seule idée qu'elle avait trouvé pour le moment, c'était de se promener un peu.

Peut être qu'entre temps, l'équipage trouverait un nouveau cuisinier, le dernier s'étant retrouvé en deux partie pour le plaisir du capitaine. Tout en pensant aux activités étrange de Doflamingo, Reira descendit sur le port tranquillement. Elle regarda les boutiques, et se dirigea, contre toute attente, vers une boutique de vêtements et d'accessoires en tout genres. Elle regardait un peu tout, ne sachant pas quoi choisir, une jeune femme qui marchandait avec le vendeur la sortit un peu de son dilemme, elle semblait vraiment vouloir cette réduction. Reira ne regarda pas vraiment la scène, trop occupée à réfléchir pour savoir quelle robe elle allait prendre, la rose pale ou la verte pomme ? Au bout de dix minutes, elle choisit de prendre les deux histoire de régler rapidement son problème. Elle prit quelque bracelets en argents, paya rapidement et sortit de la petite boutique. Elle était à peine sortie que quelqu'un la bouscula, puis une autre personne. La veine de son front enfla dangereusement, mais elle se concentra pour ne pas exploser et suivre les deux personnes pour leurs arracher les yeux d'une manière assez cruelle. Elle marcha quelque temps, pour oublier cet incident et revenir sur le bateau de bonne humeur, pour la survie de sa santé mentale.

Ça aurait vraiment bien fonctionné si un troisième idiot ne l'avait pas bousculée. Se faire déranger trois fois en dix minutes, c'était un peu trop, elle coursa la personne qui la fuyait lui ordonnant de s'arrêter. Chose que, bien entendu, elle ne fit pas. Essoufflée elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, mais durant sa pause elle avait perdu de vue la personne. Néanmoins, obstinée comme elle était elle la chercha encore un peu, elle savait que c'était un garçon au cheveux brun. Autant dire que des comme ça elle allait en croiser partout. Il portait un jean noir et une chemise bleu pale. Assez petit en taille.

Avant de s'en rendre compte elle se retrouva dans une petite rue, avec des maisons de toutes les couleurs. Et, devant elle se tenait un garçon qui correspondait parfaitement à la description qu'elle s'était faite quelque minutes plus tôt. Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que se soit. Le jeune homme hurla, surprit, et tomba au sol en regardant la belle blonde le fixer avec des yeux furieux. Le pauvre garçon n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir en courant.

- **Toi !** Cria Reira furieuse.

- **C'est pas moi !** Tenta le jeune homme, bien qu'il ne savait vraiment pas de quoi on l'accusait.

- **Tu m'explique pourquoi tu m'a bousculée ?! **

Il la regarda comme si, devant lui se tenait un extraterrestre rose, tout en essayant plus ou moins de comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un mot de tout ce qu'elle lui sortait. En tout cas ce qui était sur, c'est que ce n'était pas que des compliments, voir pas du tout. Il leva les mains en signe de capitulation, et aussitôt elle s'arrêta de lui crier dessus. Même si elle était toujours énervée elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la prit sans hésiter, et se retrouva à nouveau sur pieds.

-** Je suis désolé de vous avoir bousculée, j'étais un peu... Pressé... **

- **On va dire que ça ira pour cette fois...**

Le jeune brun réfléchit un instant et proposa à Reira de venir manger chez lui pour se faire pardonner. Bien que ça pouvait paraître étrange, il ne trouva que ça pour lui présenter ces excuses. Elle accepta rapidement sans trop réfléchir, la course l'avait fatiguée et lui avait aussi donné une faim de loup. Ils arrivèrent tout deux devant une maison rose. D'abord la jeune blonde regarda de travers son compagnon, une maison rose c'était peu commun, mais une maison rose appartenant à un garçon... Elle entra néanmoins, sans trop s'attarder sur les goûts douteux du garçon.

- **Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Esteban. **Lança-t-il en entrant dans la maison.

- **Reira.**

Elle ne fit pas attention à ce que disait Esteban, elle regardait plus la maison, très lumineuse. Elle était décorée avec beaucoup de fleurs, ce qui l'étonna, n'ayant jamais vus quelqu'un aimer autant les fleurs. Le jeune brun s'avança vers la cuisine, lui disant de visiter un peu si elle voulait. Elle regarda plutôt toutes les fleurs de la maison, il y en avait certaines qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, même dans un livre, et pourtant elle s'y connaissait assez. Certaines étaient même multicolores, ça avait un certain charme, mais c'était plutôt étrange. Elle entra dans le salon et éternua à cause du pollen, des fleurs partout, des géantes, des minuscules, des vertes, des jaunes, des violettes... Elle plissa le nez et s'avança vers une tulipe qui faisait sa taille environs. Ce n'était pas spécialement rassurant, mais après tout elle avait vu des choses bien plus étranges. Par contre quand la tulipe commença à bouger toute seule, là, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle recula un peu, et repartit en direction de la cuisine, histoire de comprendre un peu le pourquoi du comment.

Une fois à destination, elle s'avança pour poser une question mais referma aussitôt la bouche, Esteban venait de faire tomber une assiette, une fleur trampoline apparut envoyant l'assiette vers le plafond mais une autre plante apparut et la rattrapa. Reira regarda le spectacle assez surprise pendant que le jeune garçon soupirait de soulagement. Il remarqua enfin sa présence et sursauta.

- **Je suppose que vous allez demander des explications ? **

- **Tu supposes bien.** Répondit la blonde, avec un regard sérieux.

Esteban lui expliqua que par une maladresse complètement idiote, il avait mangé un fruit du démon à la place d'une grappe de raisin. _- Reira fut morte de consternation durant au moins deux minutes après cette révélation. -_ Depuis il pouvait faire pousser des fleurs n'importe où, n'importe lesquelles et pour faire n'importe quoi. Il pouvait aussi créer des nouvelles race de fleurs, mais c'était assez compliqué. Elle ne chercha pas à en apprendre plus, trop occupée à déguster l'omelette qu'il lui avait fait, et qui était absolument délicieuse. Soudain une idée, farfelue certes, mais une idée quand même vint à l'esprit de la belle blonde.

- **Dit moi, tu aimes la mer ?**

Le jeune garçon la regarda incrédule avant de répondre.

- **Et bien, oui plutôt. Enfin, c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien voyager en mer quelque temps, mais quel rapport ?**

- **Le rapport c'est que je te veux comme cuisiner ! Le capitaine va sans doute râler, mais c'est de sa faute de toute façon... **

Elle continua de parler pendant environ dix minutes, sous le regard complètement perdu d' Esteban. La seconde de Doflamingo s'arrêta soudainement de parler pour lui demander si il voulait bien venir dans l'équipage du grand corsaire.

- **Donc, en résumé, vous me proposez de venir dans l'équipage d'un grand corsaire réputé pour sa cruauté, au risque de mourir si je ne suis pas à la hauteur, juste parce que vous avez envie que je vienne ?**

- **Non, je te propose de venir, parce que tu veux allez sur la mer.**

- **Oui, mais je préférais être un minimum en sécurité.** Grogna Esteban en croisant les bras.

- **Ce n'est pas en y allant tout seul que tu risque d'être en sécurité... **

Il la regarda un instant avant de soupirer, elle avait plus que raison. D'autant plus que dans un équipage avec un tel capitaine, il évitait de se faire attaquer par des pirates. Mais n'oublions pas que ce dit capitaine était aussi connue pour être... Assez... Fou. Oui c'était le mot. Il regarda Reira comme si il voulait la transpercer du regard.

- **Oui... Mais Doflamingo il est vraiment...**

- **Fou, sadique, cruel, taré, abruti ?** Demanda Reira.

- **Oui voilà.**

- **Non. **

Esteban soupira de soulagement, et un sourire niais apparaissait lentement sur son visage.

- **Il est pire que ça. **

Aussitôt il perdit son sourire, alors que la blonde le regardait avec un regard moqueur.

Les deux compagnons était sur le bateau du grand corsaire, pour que Reira aille convaincre Doflamingo de prendre Esteban dans l'équipage. Après tout elle avait bien réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à convaincre le jeune garçon de venir avec elle. Il était certes terrifié par cet équipage, mais il continuait d'avancer près de la seconde. Enfin près... Il était collé à elle, comme un chewing-gum à une chaussure. Ce qui énervait fortement Reira qui faisait de grand effort pour ne pas lui mettre une droite, et le traîner par les cheveux jusqu'au capitaine. Mais après un grand effort de self-control ils arrivèrent finalement tout deux en bon état jusqu'à la chambre du capitaine, là ou d'habitude il passait ces journées. Elle toqua -_ défonça la porte à coup de pied –_ et entra pour trouver la chambre vide.

-Il se fout de moi là j'espère ?

Elle sortit en trombe de la chambre du capitaine, et chercha quelqu'un qui pourrait lui dire où il était. Esteban lui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas la perdre, pas que ce bateau était grand, il était immense. Ils tombèrent tout deux sur un homme, grand, habillé en noir avec un chapeau haut-de-forme.

- **Oween ! Aurait tu vu Donflamingo ?**

- **Sur le pont.**

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui dire merci, et partit en direction du pont. Elle ne le chercha pas longtemps, puisque qu'elle le vit tout de suite, un grosse masse de plumes roses, forcement, ça se voit. Elle hésita entre lui sauter dessus pour capter son attention et le faire de manière civilisé. Elle choisit la deuxième option, pour éviter de se faire trop remarquer. Elle s'avança tranquillement, alors qu' Esteban, lui, sentait à peine ses jambes, à croire qu'elles s'étaient changées en confiture. Elle se planta devant son capitaine, en le fusillant du regard bien qu'il n'ait, pour le moment, rien fait. Elle vira une brune qui était contre son torse.

_**NDA **: QUOOOOOOOOOOOI ?! Mais c'était pas prévu ça ! O_o Saloperie de OC... Moi aussi je veux aller sur le torse de Dofly... _

Elle vira une brune qui était contre son torse, ce qui eu pour effet de capter l'intention du grand corsaire, puisque que d'un coup il avait eu un petit froid au torse. Il baissa les yeux, et sourit grandement en voyant sa seconde, qui s'énervait toute seule. Elle lui présenta brièvement Esteban, qui était plus blanc qu'un fantôme qu'on aurait lavé. En fait, elle ne lui demanda même pas de le prendre dans l'équipage, elle lui avait juste dit que maintenant c'était le nouveau cuisinier. Et lui avait juste dit que ça lui allait très bien.

Il lui avait aussi demandé si elle voulait prendre l'ancienne place de la brune, c'est à dire contre son torse, d'où le fait qu'elle soit partie comme furie du pont l'insultant de tout les noms possibles et inimaginables. Suivie de près par le cuisinier bien trop content d'être à nouveau en sécurité.

Elle lui montra la cuisine, qui apparemment lui avait beaucoup plus, puisqu'il l'avait littéralement jetée dehors, en prétextant qu'il devait se familiariser avec les instruments. Reira partit aussitôt en direction de sa cabine, elle entra rapidement, prit un livre au hasard et se jeta sur son lit. Ils partiraient le lendemain en mer en direction de la prochaine île, qui se nommait Au, tout simplement Au, et qui était aussi connue que l'inventeur de la pince à linge. C'est en pensant à cette île qu'elle s'endormit, avant même d'ouvrir son livre, et malgré le fait qu'il soit à peine dix-huit heures.

* * *

**Lizy :** ESTEBAN ! *-*

**Esteban :** Mon Dieu, dans quoi je me suis encore fourré ?

**Reira :** Si seulement je le savais...

**Lizy :** Ce que vous êtes négatifs quand même...

**Beta :** Esteban Esteban...

**Esteban :** Oui c'est mon nom !

**Lizy :** Naaan, tu crois ?

**Beta :** Vos gueules ! Laissez moi finir.

**Reira :** Non.

**Beta :** Si ! Donc bref ... Esteban c'est comme dans les Mystérieuses Cités d'Or !

**Lizy :** C'est le but. ._.

Bref ( j'ai écris une fanfiction ), on va pas vous retenir plus longtemps ! ^^

Au prochain chapitre, j'espère !


	3. Dans l'assiette !

Désolée désolée, je suis super en retard et j'ai même pas d'excuse valable. Honte sur moi. Enfin quand même pas... Néanmoins, voici votre chapitre, que vous attendiez avec impatiente. Ou pas...

* * *

Un cri. Un cri affreusement aigu, qui réveilla tout l'équipage en une fraction de seconde. Un cri qui venait de la cabine de Reira. Un cri à glacer le sang d'un mort. Et bien sur, un cri qui alarma tout le monde, même le capitaine. Même si il resta dans son lit, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de bouger, et qu'il était en caleçon. Quoi que ça, ça ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'on voudrait bien le croire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il resta dans son lit enfonçant son oreiller sur sa tête, il n'aimait vraiment pas être réveillé. Au réveil il perdait son sourire, son rire, son caractère un peu '' je m'enfoutiste '', bref, il avait horreur du matin. Bien sur au bout de quinze bonnes minutes, ça allait un peu mieux, mais il détestait quand même le matin. Et, là, il était six heures ! Autant dire que ça allait encore moins bien. Il bailla un bon coup, s'étira, et chercha ses lunettes, qui, pour une raison obscure, se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il les prit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour se mettre de l'eau, gelée de préférence, sur le visage. Sauf qu'au final il finit par mettre toute la tête sous le robinet, au grand maux, les grand remèdes.

Une fois habillé, et maintenant qu'il avait sa tête des bons jours, Doflamingo sortit enfin de sa chambre, et partit prendre un café. En entrant dans la cuisine il vit sa seconde avec une couette sur les épaules et un chocolat chaud des les mains.

- **Oh la ferme toi !** hurla-t-elle

Si il avait un doute sur le fait qu'il soit bien réveillé, maintenant c'était réglé. Il se massa l'oreille et la regarda, en imaginant plusieurs scénarios possible pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait là en nuisette. Pas que ça lui déplaise, au contraire. Un sourire pervers vint sur son visage, il prit place sur une chaise en lançant un '' tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent ! '' à Reira, qui s'étouffa avec son chocolat. Esteban soupira fortement quand elle lui prit le café pour Doflamingo des mains, le vida dans l'évier, et partit rapidement en les insultant tous les deux. Et le pire c'était que son capitaine c'était mit à rire quand elle avait fait ça. Il refit un café et regarda par le hublot, la mer était calme, c'était déjà ça. Esteban détestait plus que tout quand la mer était agitée, il s'en était rendu compte quelques jours avant, quand il avait rendu son déjeuner alors qu'une tempête assez violente faisait rage. Il se retourna et vit son capitaine se noyer à moitié dans son café, le jeune cuisinier sursauta quand la tête du corsaire heurta le bar. Il s'approcha prudemment, et se sentit rassuré en l'entendant ronfler. Il avait finit par savoir que Doflamingo n'était vraiment pas du matin. Après tout ce n'était pas bien grave, par contre quand il vit quelqu'un lui passer sous le nez faisant deux gros trous sur deux murs opposés il sortit des cuisines passablement énervé. Et pourtant il était plus que tolérant, il allait engueuler les deux membres de l'équipage qui se battaient mais Reira fut plus rapide. Elle utilisa son fruit du démon pour les envoyer valser tout en grommelant qu'elle voudrait bien lire en paix. Autant dire que dans ce moments, elle faisait peur. Très peur même. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et remarqua que celui ici était très nuageux, mais la mer était calme pourtant... Mais pour le moment pas de tempête à l'horizon. Ça le rassura. Il retourna dans les cuisines en regardant Doflamingo qui commençait à avoir du café dans les cheveux.

Reira c'était habillée rapidement en grommelant contre '' cet saloperie de capitaine de medeux ! '', et par la suite elle avait envoyé deux abrutis à la mer. Une journée normale en somme. Et en plus, le ciel était noir, il y allait avoir de la pluie. Dans ces moments là elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : passer sa vie dans son lit avec du chocolat chaud à volonté. Et des biscuits aussi. A la place elle était allongée sur un transat malgré le mauvais temps. Ô désespoir. Elle referma son livre de la destinée et soupira pour la énième fois depuis une semaine. D'après ses souvenirs c'était environ la trente-troisième fois. Environ. Elle se leva rapidement en sentant quelque gouttes de pluie venir s'écraser sur sa peau blanche, et poussa à un cri de rage en se mettant à l'abri, bien qu'il y ait à peine trois gouttes. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas la pluie, certes elle aimait vraiment peu de chose mais la pluie c'était une chose qu'elle avait en horreur. Au même titre que Doflamingo. Elle resserra sa veste sur les épaules, en regardant la pluie qui commençait à se faire plus présente, et retourna dans sa chambre. Une fois entré elle eu un petit sourire, elle avait beau râler, au moins ça chambre était absolument magnifique. Au couleur pèche, framboise et argenté avec quelque peluches sur les étagère, un lit à deux places, et pas mal de livre. Bon le lit à deux places elle avait eu du mal à le placer dans le chambre. Sans Bufallo elle serait sans doutes morte écrasée. Ou du moins elle se serait déboîté le bras, chose d'on elle se passait sans problème. Elle finit par se jeter sur lit, littéralement, en serrant son oreiller contre sa poitrine comme quand elle était enfant, elle ferma les yeux, en se demanda si ils seraient sur '' Au '' bientôt. Elle resta dans cette position pendant environs vingt minutes, puis elle se leva enfin en s'étirant. Le bateau tanguait beaucoup, il y avait une petite tempête, et une averse, elle rigola intérieurement en pensant à Esteban qui devait se dire qu'il était maudit tout en rendant le contenu de son estomac. D'ailleurs, elle ferait mieux d'aller le voir, au cas ou...

Un saumon... Un saumon... Un-Saumon.

Mais pourquoi un SAUMON ? Pourquoi pas un chien, un chat, un hamster, un singe, un lion, un poisson rouge, MÊME UN LAMA ! Non non bien sur, c'était un saumon. Quoi un saumon ? Et bien, Reira était sur le pont du bateau avec le capitaine qui parlait à un SAUMON. Un saumon de un mètre sept dans un fichu bocal en plein milieu du pont. Tout seul, avec _un saumon_ ! La seconde se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant pour la trente-quatrième fois, et regarda désespérée au possible son capitaine, personne n'osait dire un mot, alors elle s'avança d'un pas léger, pour qu'il ne l'entende pas. Une fois à une distance convenable, elle écouta ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Et, aussi surprenant qu'on pouvait le croire, il racontait tranquillement sa vie à un SAUMON sous la pluie en plus. Ce _saumon_ était devenu le confident de Doflamingo. Bien sur la jeune blonde s'attendait à tout avec lui, mais un saumon de un mètre sept qui se retrouve en plein milieu du pont un jour de tempête avec son capitaine qui lui raconte tranquillement sa vie tout en mangeant des cookies, ça... Non. Ça même complètement défoncée, elle ne l'aurait pas imaginé. D'abord elle se pinça les bras en fermant les yeux, mais quand elle les ré-ouvrit, tout était comme avant. Elle voulut ensuite se frapper la tête contre le mur, mais elle se ravisa, tenant tout de même a ses neurones. Elle s'avança encore un peu, et tapota l'épaule de Doflamingo qui se retourna un cookie entre les dents, il l'avala rapidement.

- **Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?** Demande calmement, pour une fois, la blonde.

-** Je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai pris un animal de compagnie, tu veux venir lui parler avec moi ? **Sourit le corsaire.

- **Plutôt crever. **

- **Tu es méchante Reira !** Fit Doflamingo avec une moue boudeuse.

- **Je sais. Maintenant lâche mon bras. **

En effet le grand corsaire était agrippé au bras de Reira qui commençait à perdre patience. Elle le secoua dans tout les sens en jurant, mais il ne lâcha pas prise, au bout d'un moment elle le rua de coups de pieds, ce qui, évidement, ne marcha pas.

- **Mais tu va lâcher oui ?!** S'impatienta la blonde.

- **Seulement si tu restes sans faire d'histoire. **

- **Je ne sais pas si tu a percuté que je préférais encore me pendre avec des réglisses plutôt que de raconter ma vie à un putain de saumon sous la flotte ! **

- **M'en fiche. **

Reira l'insulta de tout les noms d'oiseaux possible et inimaginable, avant de céder aux gamineries de Donflamingo. Elle resta donc adossée à un mur, à le regarder pendant que son saumon faisait des bulles dans son aquarium, elle allait devenir cinglée et en plus, la pluie redoubla. Complètement cinglée. Heureusement le capitaine se remit à parler avec le poisson, et Reira en profita pour s'échapper et aller prendre une aspirine.

Au final elle était trempée, elle avait froid, elle était en rogne, et en plus elle avait faim. Elle sursauta soudainement en entendant l'orage, elle choppa rapidement de l'aspirine, et fila dans sa chambre pour se changer. L'orage redoubla, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire... A dire vrais elle était sous sa couette à attendre que l'orage passe. Elle avait peur de l'orage ? Non. Bien sur que non... Bon d'accord, mais juste un peu. Très légèrement. Quand il retentit de nouveau elle prit rapidement une peluche qu'elle sera contre elle et remercia le ciel du fait qu'elle soit seule. Avec ce comportement, il y avait de quoi perdre toute crédibilité. Une fois l'orage finit elle sortit la tête de sa couverture avec soulagement. Elle prit un gros gilet à capuche, et l'enfila rapidement, avant de regarder par le hublot le temps qu'il faisait à présent. Le ciel était toujours aussi noir, mais il n'y avait plus d'orage ni de pluie. Elle fonça vers la chambre d'Esteban, pas qu'elle avait envie de parler avec lui, ou qu'elle voulait quelqu'un avec elle, non. Elle voulait juste... Y aller. C'est tout.

Finalement arrivée à destination, elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer, et entra directement. Je jeune cuistot se retourna surprit, et le regarda incrédule.

-**Oui ? **

**-Dis moi juste que tu ne savais pas que Doflamingo avait adopté un saumon géant.**

Esteban la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle, bien que ce n'était pas le cas, ça le serait sans doute bientôt, ceci mis à part, il réfléchit un instant les yeux fermés.

-**Ah, c'est donc pour ça qu'il s'est jeté dessus quand on l'a péché... **

**-Je vais devenir folle là... **

**-Un éclair au chocolat ? Demanda Esteban.**

**-Pardon ? **

**-Je te demande si tu veux un éclair au chocolat, j'en ai fait pleins. **

Reira le regarda bizarrement, mais cependant, elle accepta, il partit en direction des cuisines pour prendre les fameux éclairs. En l'attendant, elle regarda un peu la chambre du cuistot. C'était assez... Neutre, vide, presque triste. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression rien qu'en rentrant dedans ? Mystère mystère.

Esteban revint enfin avec deux éclairs au chocolat, un dans la bouche et un autre dans la main qu'il tendit à Reira. Elle le remercia gentillement, ce qui en soit était un miracle avouons le. Elle mordu dans la pâtisserie qui était excellente, et parla avec Esteban de tout et de rien. Enfin elle parla... Elle se plaignait plutôt, mais ça revenait un peu au même, pour elle du moins.

Le soir tomba rapidement, et Esteban partit préparer le dîner du soir, Reira, elle retourna sur le pont, histoire de voir si Doflamingo était encore avec sa saloperie de saumon. Elle regarda donc rapidement sur le pont, Doflamingo était là, mais sans son saumon, d'ailleurs ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment puisqu'il avait une tête boudeuse. Assit en tailleurs sur le sol, il demandait a ce qu'on lui rende son copain, ce que bien sur, personne ne fit. De temps en temps une femme de l'équipage lui remontait un peu le moral, Reira était la seule a voir que si il tremblait ce n'était pas de tristesse mais bien de rire. Elle s'avança et le regarda. Assit il faisait sa taille, c'était plus ou moins déprimant, mais bon.

- **Reira, rends moi mon saumon.** '' Pleura '' le grand corsaire.

- **De un, je ne sais pas où est ton saumon à la noix, et de deux, tu peux toujours mourir. **

- **Sois gentille ! S'il-te-plait.**

- **Connaîs pas. Maintenant bouges toi, et fais quelque chose d'utile, n'importe quoi, plutôt que rester là comme un gland. **

Doflamingo la regarda un instant et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ce qui désespéra Reira.

- **Connaîs pas.** Chantonna Doffly.

Reira poussa un juron et fit un fuck à Doflamingo, et partit vers la salle à manger. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fut ravit de voir que les assiettes était déjà là, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pourrait bientôt manger. Elle s'asseya tranquillement sur une chaise. Qui se mit à bouger. Attendez... La chaise s'était mise à bouger ?! Elle baissa les yeux en gardant une expression neutre, et vit Doflamingo mettre sa chaise juste à côté de sa place. Salaud. Une fois que les pieds de la chaise touchèrent le sol elle lui lança un regard, noir, et Esteban qui venait d'arriver lui les regarda amusé.

- **Esteban t'as prévu quoi à bouffer ? **Demanda Reira.

Il regarda Doflamingo. Puis Reira. Puis Doflamingo. Puis Reira une dernière fois, et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

- **Du saumon pourquoi ?**

Reira poussa un cri de rage et partit rapidement en insultant toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait sur son chemin, alors que dans la salle à manger, Doflamingo sombrait peu à peu dans une dépression sans fin. Au final la seconde regarda la mer le ventre vide, et soupira. Puis soudain elle vit une île. L'île de Au, un sourire éclaira son visage, elle partit prévenir l'équipage qu'ils étaient arrivés, mais d'abord, il fallait qu'elle mange ce saumon . Elle en ferait des cauchemars, ça c'était sur.

* * *

**Lizy :** Je ne verrais plus jamais les saumons de la même façon.

**Esteban :** Moi non plus.

**Doflamingo :** Mon saumooooon... * prend ses médocs *

**Lizy :** Ahah, t'en fait pas, ça va te passer !

**Reira :** Je vous hais, je vous hais, je vous hais.

**Esteban :** C'était pour rendre service, et puis elle m'a obligé !

**Lizy :** TRAITRE !... Pourquoi vous avez sortit des fusils là ? n_n'

**Doflamingo :** Pour jouer bien sur. ~

**Lizy :** O_o * cours *

Bon, on se retrouve sur l'île d'Au très chères lecteurs, et si quelqu'un aurait une armure, ça serait pas de refus...


End file.
